A Fool for Love
by preachersgal
Summary: ATF AU When Josiah falls for a much younger woman who seems perfect for him, will their age difference cause him to put the brakes on the budding romance?


_**A Fool For Love - Part 1**_

_**"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies."**____Aristotle_

[ATF AU – Josiah/OFC – thanks to MOG for creating a wonderful universe to play in!]

Colleen Bailey stepped out of the elevator onto the 11th floor of the Denver Federal Office Building. She'd been assigned the task of working on several of the computers for ATF Team Seven. Wearing dress slacks and flat shoes, since she sometimes ended up on the floor working on CPU's, she headed into Team Seven's offices. She also had a backpack with all her tools and software slung over her shoulder.

Colleen had been working for the Feds for six weeks now. Her father, Alexander, was a US Fish & Wildlife Ranger working at Two Ponds National Wildlife Refuge. Due to his background, he always encouraged Colleen to seek a job with the federal government when she finished her schooling as the work had good pay, benefits and was very secure. After earning a Bachelor's Degree Computer and Information Systems Security, she applied for work with the Feds but that took time. While waiting for a federal job to open up, she worked for a small security firm in Denver. But after a few years, just the right job became available. Now nearing her twenty-eighth birthday, she was pleased to have landed a position as an Information Technology Specialist, (Security), working in the Denver Federal Office Building.

She flashed her ID at the receptionist, who waved her through, and she headed back to the bull pen.

Vin Tanner looked up from his desk and grinned at the newcomer.

"Morning, Colleen," he nodded.

"Hi Vin," she replied, slipping her backpack off her shoulder.

"What's up?"

"Have to work on some of the computers. There's an agent – Sanchez? Left a message with the IT Director that he's having a problem with his CPU. Which desk is his?" The blonde asked.

"That one right over yonder," Vin indicated the desk.

"Thanks. I'll get to work," she said.

"Want some coffee? I'm just making up a pot," Vin asked, standing.

"Your coffee? Thanks but no," she chuckled.

"Hey – who told you I couldn't make coffee?"

"Buck."

Vin shook his head as he walked toward the team's kitchen, "Buck wouldn't know a good cup of coffee if it fell on his –" The trackers voice was lost as he went through the door.

Colleen laughed and pulling Agent Sanchez's chair out, she ducked under his desk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buck Wilmington walked into the bullpen of Team Seven, accompanied by Josiah Sanchez and Chris Larabee.

"I'm tellin' ya, fellas, this gal is a dream. I can't believe she doesn't have a boyfriend yet. I got lucky asking her out when I did," Buck said.

"That ode sounds familiar, Buck," Chris muttered.

"Hey, it's time the two of you got back into circulation yourselves. Now that the weather is turning colder, you need some lovely female to keep you warm at night," Buck grinned.

Josiah shook his head, "Buck, there's more to romance than just keeping warm at night."

"Yeah but it don't hurt," Buck replied wiggling his eyebrows.

Chris rolled his eyes and disappeared into his office. He and Josiah had been out of town working a connecting case in the town of Cortez and had just gotten back to Denver the previous day. Team Seven's leader knew he had a great deal of paperwork to finish piled up on his desk.

Buck dropped into his chair and nodded to JD Dunne and Vin.

Josiah sat down and started to pull his chair closer to the desk when a female voice called out, "Heads up – there's somebody down here."

Josiah furrowed his brow, leaned down and looked under his desk. His eyes met those of a pretty, blue-eyed blonde.

Josiah had always been a sucker for blondes. He grinned, "Hello."

Colleen smiled from her cross legged seat under his desk, "Agent Sanchez, I presume?"

"That'd be me. Josiah. And who might you be?"

"Colleen Bailey from IT."

Buck grinned, "That the lovely Miss Colleen under there?"

Her hand appeared from under Josiah's desk and she waved, "Hey Buck."

"Hey Darlin'," Buck called. "What are you doing?"

"Just finishing up on Josiah's CPU," she replied. They heard a click. "Okay, that should do it." She began to scoot out from under the desk as Josiah backed his chair up, stood and offered her his hand. She took his hand and he pulled her easily to her feet. "Thank you," she said with a smile up at the big man.

"Anytime, Miss Bailey," he grinned, his gaze holding hers for a few moments.

"Colleen. Why don't you give the computer a try? Let's see if that problem is cleared up," she suggested.

He nodded and took a seat, switching on his computer screen.

Buck hadn't missed the exchange of eye contact between Josiah and Colleen. She had leaned over Josiah's shoulder, her eyes intently on the computer screen.

"Hey Colleen, would you be coming down to join us at the saloon tonight?" Buck asked. "We missed you last time."

"I had to work last time, Buck. I'll come if there are no computer emergencies, sure," she said. "There you go, Josiah. Looks like the programs up and running."

"Thanks, Colleen," he said, looking up at her from his seat.

"Anytime. Agent Larabee in his office?" She asked.

"Yup."

She grabbed up her backpack, "I have to install some new software on his computer to work on next. See ya later, fellas."

JD, Vin, Buck and Josiah all called farewells to Colleen. They watched her knock on Chris' office door and disappear inside.

"So you better show up tonight, Josiah," Buck said after Colleen closed Chris' door behind her.

Josiah turned his attention away from Chris' office to look at Buck, "Show up where, Buck?"

"At the Saloon. I did the hard work for you – she's gonna be there. Now you show up tonight, buy her a drink and ask her out, Stud."

Josiah chuckled, "You don't think she's a bit young for me?"

"No way – for cryin' out loud, `Siah, ask her out. I saw the look she gave you," Buck cajoled.

Josiah sighed, "I'll think about it."

Buck shook his head and muttered, "Thinkin' ain't doin'."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That evening Josiah headed out to the saloon with Buck. He was a tad nervous about the possibility of asking Colleen Bailey out but after Buck had harangued him all day, he decided to at least show up and see what happened. Colleen was a beauty, he couldn't deny that and what was the worst that could happen?

Colleen drove her red Dodge Stratus out to the saloon after work. She wondered if Josiah Sanchez would be there. He certainly was gorgeous. She didn't care that he was a bit older than her. He had a terrific smile, killer blue eyes and, she chuckled to herself, a great butt. She liked men with booty, silly as that sounded to herself, but the thought caused her to laugh as she walked up to the door of J. Watson's bar.

Music was playing on the jukebox as she entered the bar. She'd only been here once before. It was a cute, little western-themed establishment, full of workers from the nearby Federal Building.

She caught sight of Buck Wilmington with his arm around a pretty redhead. They were in a booth and wonder of wonders, there was Agent Sanchez sitting across from the pair. Colleen took a deep breath and approached the booth.

She had just about reached the booth when Josiah met her eyes and smiled. He slid out of his side of the booth and stood up.

"Good evening, Colleen," he said.

"Hi Josiah," she smiled. Josiah gestured toward the booth and she slid in, with him taking a seat beside her.

"Hey Colleen," Buck grinned.

"Hi Buck," Colleen nodded.

"This is Stacey," Buck said, indicating the redhead.

"Hi Stacey," Colleen said.

"Nice to meet you, Colleen," Stacey nodded. "So you all work together?"

"Yup, but Colleen is in the Information Technology Department," Buck replied.

"Would you like a drink?" Josiah asked.

"Love one," Colleen said. "A beer would be terrific."

Josiah nodded, "Coming up."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They had a drink and ordered sandwiches. As soon as the food was finished, Buck gave Josiah a wink, took Stacey's hand and disappeared into the night.

Josiah hardly noticed his friends departure, so enraptured was he by the blonde sitting at his side. He was amazed at the subject matter they covered over the course of the evening. Books, religion, music, there didn't seem to be much they disagreed upon either. There was more than just beauty to this woman. He liked that she could carry on an intelligent conversation. There was never a lapse in the dialogue the entire evening.

After a few hours, Josiah walked Colleen out to her car. They stood beside the vehicle for a moment.

"I'm glad you came tonight," he said.

Colleen smiled, "Me, too. I had a good time."

"So did I. Colleen, could I call you sometime?"

"I'd like that, Josiah," she replied. She reached into her purse and pulled out one of her business cards and a pen. She jotted another phone number on the back. "My home number. Cell's on the card."

He slipped the card into his pocket, never breaking eye contact. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"I'll look forward to that. Good night, Josiah," she beamed.

"Good night, Colleen," he replied with a toothy grin, closing her car door behind her.

She waved as she drove off. Josiah returned the wave and grinned to himself. He let out a deep breath and hummed a little tune as he walked to his Suburban.

TBC . . . . .


End file.
